yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Sera
| en_voice = | de_voice = | ko_voice = http://movie.naver.com/movie/bi/mi/detail.nhn?code=150117 }} Sera (セラ Sera), also known by her Neurons avatar Prana (プラナ Purana), is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions and "TRANSCEND GAME". Design Appearence Sera wears a pink dress that partially exposes her shoulders, with an ankh symbol on the middle, and each of her two locks are wrapped with two golden rings. Both her arms and legs also have golden rings on them, and she also wear purple shoes. Her VR avatar, "Prana", has the form of an adult woman, contrasting her real-world self, who is still a child. Her avatar wears a coat, hood, mask, long gloves, boots and retains the ankh symbol of her regular clothing. In this avatar, she wields a sword-shaped Duel Disk. Biography History .]] Sera, her brother, Diva, Mani and other orphans lived with an abusive man, until Shadi Shin arrived, granted them the power of the Prana and killed the man.Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions One day, when Shadi was teaching the kids about the Millennium Items, Dark Bakura murdered Shadi, along with some of the orphans, with Aigami, Sera, and Mani the only survivors. Aigami, Sera and Mani resided with a group of children, in the Prana Realm. Aigami and Sera decided to leave one day and went with a group of children. Mani also left to keep an eye on them. Transcend Game Sera was a successful applicant for testing KaibaCorp's Neurons virtual reality system.Yu-Gi-Oh! special chapter: "TRANSCEND GAME (part 1)" She used the avatar Prana, while using the VR system.Yu-Gi-Oh! special chapter: "TRANSCEND GAME (part 2)" While on the Crystal Cloud Network, she heard that the Dragon Knight Airborne Brigade had a reputation, so she sought them out and challenged them to a Duel. The guild laughed at the idea of a single person facing the entire guild. However she Summoned her "Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel", which due to her high brainwave frequency had an ATK of 8800 Pulse, allowing it to easily destroy the Dragon Knight Airborne Brigade's "Cosmic Mineral Dragon Stone Head Dragon". She then remarked that the guild were not as much as they had been hyped to be, before flying away. Seto Kaiba, who had watched her face the guild, commented that she must have a brainwave frequency that transcends that of a normal person and that she could be dangerous. While he found this captivating, from a business perspective, he could not let it go unchecked, so he took note of her name. Sera removed her Neurons gear afterwards, catching the attention of Kaiba, who was standing on a bridge above the testers. A few weeks later, Sera approached Kaiba in his laboratory, at his house. After overhearing him mention that he would rule his Duel Links world, as King, she commented that he could never become King. Kaiba recognized her from the test session and was impressed that she was able to get inside. Sera claimed to be the test subject whose duty it is to shape his new world. She thanked Kaiba for the creation of Duel Links. She discussed the prospect of an individual with superior consciousness being in the system and the Duel Links potential to grant access to other dimensions, beyond the realm of the living, something she knew Kaiba was interested in. She suddenly disappeared as she talked about Kaiba syncing with this superior consciousness. When an unfamiliar consciousness emerged in the Duel Links world, with all test subjects' neuro signals being drawn to it, Sera through her avatar Prana, located Kaiba in the Duel Links world. She flew her ship next to Kaiba's jet and warned him of the danger he was approaching. She asked if he was prepared to face a world of evil, transcending the boundaries of mortal man. She offered to let him proceed if he could defeat her in a Duel, but that he would die if he lost. Kaiba accepted the Duel. His "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", with 3000 Pulse ATK, at first seemed no match for her 8800 Pulse ATK "Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel". Kaiba controlled his thought frequency, bringing its Pulse to 19900, destroying "Duza" and defeating Prana. Having lost the Duel, Sera's "Prana" avatar disappeared, leaving her in her regular appearance. She was slightly annoyed, as she had liked the style of that avatar. Having made her attempt to stop Kaiba, Sera said that there was now no turning back and accompanied him as they approached an apparition of Atem. However they were logged out when Mokuba Kaiba performed an emergency shutdown on the Duel Links, as Kaiba's amplified brain activity put his life in danger. Sera was later approached by Tomo, who asked her what book she was reading. Before she could answer, they were both distracted as Tomo accidentally let his balloon float away. After she resumed reading her book, she was approached by Aigami, who commented that Sera had gotten very close. Aigami returned the balloon to Tomo and said to Sera that Kaiba was not somebody they could easily eliminate. The Dark Side of Dimensions Sera was in Egypt alongside her brother Aigami and their companion, Mani. She watched from afar as Yugi and his friends reminisce on all that had happened since they first met. She recalled how she and Aigami were orphans in Egypt many years ago, and how they had met Mani. After Aigami's Duel with Kaiba, Aigami managed to get two pieces of the Millennium Puzzle, which Kaiba was trying to reassemble, and gave a piece to Sera. She then went to the Kame Game shop, where she showed Yugi the Prana Realm. She disappeared, giving Yugi her piece of the Millennium Puzzle. When Yugi was about to get hit by a car, Sera saved him, and teleported him to safety. She told Yugi that it was his choice whether he should complete the Millennium Puzzle, and requested Yugi to save her brother. Sera later appeared before Aigami and apologized, but still maintained that she made the right decision by giving Yugi a piece of the Puzzle. After Aigami was freed from the influence of the Millennium Ring, she and Aigami parted ways with Mani, on good terms. Deck Sera used the card "Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel". Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions characters